Outside Looking In
by Shadowsakura321
Summary: Sakura is just a small girl trying to become a shinobi. Watch how she shows everyone how good she really is. Implied SasukeSakura. First Naruto fic!


Hey! This is Shadowsakura321 with her first ever fan fiction! Reviews are highly accepted as well as constructive criticism. Flames are accepted because well, some people have to hate me.

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONG "OUTSIDE LOOKING IN". THAT BELONGS TO THE GREAT SINGER JORDAN PRUITT.

**Bold print-Inner Sakura**

_Italic Print-Lyrics _

OUTSIDE LOOKING IN.

By: Shadowsakura321 

"Look at her pink hair!" "Who has pink hair?" "Oh my god, she is so tiny, are you sure she is training to be a ninja?!" Haruno Sakura looked sadly at her classmates gossiping about her right in front of her on the line of desks. Iruka-sensei was to busy talking to some boy with bright, spiky hair and gleaming blue eyes. Her eyes wandered over to the cutest boy in the class. Uchiha Sasuke.

She looked questionably at the handsome boy. His hands were under his chin as his dark ebony pools for eyes held no emotion. Wasn't he lonely? Didn't he have any friends? Real friends, not clingy fan girls. A sharp poke jabbed her in the stomach. Sakura looked up, eyes wide. "PINKY!" "Are you looking at my Sasuke-kun?!" a girl yelled. Sakura gaped at her fearfully. "N-No Ami-sama" she muttered. Ami smirked and tied her purple hair in a ponytail. She smiled a square smile. "Don't even gaze at him" she threatened.

Sakura nodded like a soldier who was getting snapped at by a gruff mean general. Ami smirked and walked over to a drooling fan boy. Sakura got out of her desk and walked coldly pasted Sasuke as if he was a rock. "Ami, sing, your voice is amazing!" a girl squealed. Ami smirked and licked her lips "I know" she said and rolled her eyes. She walked over to Sasuke and ruffled his hair "Sasuke-kun wanna hear me sing?" she asked. Sasuke ignored her. "Sasuke-kun?" He still ignored. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Uchiha, just say yes so everyone else can get on with their lives" Sakura snapped from the back of the room. Ami's eyes widened as she put her hands on her hips. Kids sitting on and in the desks and everywhere slowly turned around. Silence occurred. Tension rose. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked. Sakura felt pairs of eyes on her. She felt so small. "Well Ami, why don't you sing?" Sakura spat. "Why don't you sing first forehead girl?!" she yelled back.

'**CHA!' 'LET'S SHOW THIS SNOB WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!'** Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura smirked 'for once I agree' she thought. Sakura got up and smoothed her jeans and flipped her long wavy pink locks. Her almond shaped emerald eyes shone with determination. Bravely she walked up to the front of the classroom.

Sakura looked at everyone. From the bored brown eyes of a guy whose hair was like a pineapple to a very shy girl.

_You don't know my name  
You don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back_

Sakura's voice hit the high note and sang.

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

The spiky blonde haired boy looked at her wide eyed.

Sasuke hid a smirk.

Sakura looked at Ami and smiled coldly. She continued to sing and grew louder.

_If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance_

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

The most 2nd most popular girl in school with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes began to clap. "Go Sakura!" she yelled. Suddenly the shy girl began to clap. Boys and girls joined along. Their excitement made Sakura happy.

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Sakura's voice grew softer and softer until she was silent. The whole class erupted in applause. Ino Yamanaka walked up to Sakura "you rock!" she cried. Sakura's eyes filled with happy tears. "Yo, Ami, you can't sing like that!" a boy shouted out loud. Sakura gaped as she saw a little white puppy bark along. The boy bared his fangs and smiled. "Sakura's great"

"H-Hai S-S-akura-san is very-y good-d" a girl stuttered. "YOSH!" "Her youthfulness sparkles like the sun!" a crazy boy shouted. Sakura sweat dropped.

Ino guided Sakura past a fuming Ami. "Haruno" a deep voice spoke. Sakura turned beet red and slowly turned around. "Hai?" she asked quietly

Sasuke looked at her and smirked "I guess your not on the outside looking in anymore" "You have friends now who will walk the same path as you" "Who knows?" "One of them might be me".

FIN.

Hey! I hope u liked it! Please review!

-Shadowsakura321


End file.
